The Book (CHANBAEK)
by Rinaleee
Summary: (Up Chap 3)Baekhyun membaca cerita yang di rasa menarik perhatiannya, sampai dimana ia terjebak dan menjadi tokoh utama yang mencintai sang manusia serigala. Dan yang paling mengejutkannya adalah, manusia serigala itu adalah Park Chanyeol, gebetannya. [CHANBAEK] [Romance, Humor, BL, Mpreg] [Rated M]
1. (One) Book

Story by : Rinaleee

CHANBAEK FANFICTION

.

.

.

(One) Book

Pernahkah dirimu merasakan bosan yang tak kunjung hilang? Oh sepertinya seseorang tengah merasakannya saat ini, Byun Baekhyun, ia merasakan suntuk yang luar biasa, dirinya hanya berada di rumah sendirian di saat semua teman dan tetangganya pulang kampung untuk merayakan hari raya natal.

Baekhyun juga tak mungkin mau pulang kampung, ia kan dari dulu sudah tinggal di sini, memang mau kemana lagi ia merayakan. Dan sangat di sayangkan lagi bila orangtuanya lebih sibuk di hari raya ini, dan yang membuatnya sendiri pula karena kakak perempuannya sudah menikah yang tentu saja bakal ikut bersama suaminnya.

Ia hanya mengaduk bubur yang tengah di jadikan menu sarapannya, dan menatap layar yang menampilkan film Home Alone yang selalu ia tonton di setiap libur hari raya natal dan tahun baru, ia mulai mendesah bosan, dan memutuskan untuk mengecek handphone yang tengah berdering dengan tak sabarnya, meminta untuk segera di angkat.

"Ada apa, Kyungsoo?"

"Kamu gak sibuk kan? Temani aku ke toko buku ya?" Baekhyun sebenarnya sangat malas untuk keluar, tapi kan ia sedang bosan, yah malas tapi bosan bermalas-malasan, itu aneh, tapi Baekhyun merasakannya saat ini.

"Baiklah, Kapan?"

"Nanti sore, aku akan menjemputmu di rumah" Telepon itu di tutup setelah Baekhyun berkata 'Oke' pada Kyungsoo.

.

.

"BAEKHYUN, MAIN YUK" Ketukan kasar pada pintu depan Baekhyun membuat ia kesal, Kyungsoo selalu tidak sabaran, untung saja ia tepat waktu berdandannya, jadi Kyungsoo juga tak perlu menunggu dan memakinya karena sangat lelet.

"Sabar dong" Pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan Kyungsoo yang memperlihatkan raut datar, Baekhyun hanya mengedikkan bahu dan mulai mengunci pintu, Baekhyun mulai mengedarkan pendangannya ke halaman rumahnya, dan tak menemukan motor bebek Kyungsoo yang selalu dipakainnya itu.

"Jangan bilang kita mau jalan kaki" Baekhyun menaikan alis minta di jelaskan, mana mungkin mereka jalan kaki sementara udara sangat dingin, bisa-bisa dia membeku, ya walaupun tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan sikap dingin gebetannya tapi tetap saja ia lebih kebal dengan gebetannya.

"Ya nggak lah Baekhyun, aku bawa mobil kok" Kyungsoo yang dari tadi memasang raut datar, merubahnya menjadi seseorang yang ramah dengan senyum menyebalkannya, ia mulai menunjukkan mobil seri BMW 5 Series Sedan milik ayahnya.

Mereka berdua mulai menaiki mobil yang Kyungsoo bawa, Baekhyun tak tau jika Kyungsoo bisa mengendarai mobil, yah semoga mereka selamat sampai tujuan, ia bakal menyesal menerima ajakan Kyungsoo yang saat itu untuk mengilangkan bosannya tapi malah berujung maut.

Ia kan belum menyatakan perasaan pada lelaki dingin itu, Park Chanyeol, gebetan dari lamanya.

"Kita tak akan mati kan Kyung?" Baekhyun bertanya tak yakin, bisa saja Kyungsoo bakal mengamuk karena sudah merendahkannya.

"Tenang saja, aku lebih ahli dengan semua ahli yang ada" Kyungsoo menjawabnya dengan sangat yakin, bahkan mengangguk-anggukan kepala berulang kali, Dan saat itu Baekhyun bisa mendesah lega, setidaknya jika ia mati, Kyungsoo bakal bersamannya.

.

.

Mereka sampai dengan Baekhyun yang masih memejamkan mata dan berdoa saat tadi Kyungsoo mulai menginjakkan gas mobilnya, Kyungsoo yang melihat itu hanya memutar bola mata malas.

"Tenanglah kita sudah sampai" Perkataan Kyungsoo malah membuat Baekhyun terperanjat kaget dan semakin cepat membaca doa, ia mulai berteriak pada Kyungsoo yang memandang Baekhyun dengan raut datar.

"Sampai dimana, apakah surga, Kyungsoo aku takut~"

"Ayolah turun, kita sudah sampai di toko buku" Kyungsoo berkata dengan nada kesal terhadap temannya itu, ia hanya tak sabar, mau mencari komik yang sudah di rilis dari kemarin.

"Eh?" Baekhyun mulai membuka matanya dan melihat sekeliling, saat tau bahwa ia masih di dunia ia mendesah lega.

"Hehe maaf Kyungsoo-ya" Baekhyun mulai menyengir pada Kyungsoo, dan ia pun segera keluar dari mobil saat di rasa Kyungsoo mulai meninggalkan dirinya dan masuk ke dalam toko buku. Dasar tidak sabaran, rutuk Baekhyun pada sahabatnya tersebut.

Baekhyun mulai melangkahkan kaki kedalam toko buku dan mencari Kyungsoo, namun Baekhyun tak menemukan Kyungsoo dimanapun, jadi ia hanya berkeliling melihat-lihat buku dan tak lupa mengedarkan pandangan kearah manapun agar menemukan Kyungsoo.

Saat ia sampai di salah satu rak dengan tulisan novel fantasy, Baekhyun melihat satu buku yang di bungkus dengan kotak coklat dengan hiasan bunga yang sangat cantik, membuat ia tampak lebih elegan dan mewah secara bersamaan, Baekhyun mulai membuka kotak tersebut yang di dalamnya terdapat buku usang namun masih bisa dibaca dengan jelas, buku itu bersampul dengan warna merah dan hanya terdapat tulisan judul disana, sungguh hanya kotaknya yang terlihat menarik. Baekhyun mulai membaca sinopsis buku yang terdapat di belakang sampul buku.

**The Werewolf**

**"Seorang pemuda tersesat dan menemukan sebuah tempat persembunyian salah satu manusia serigala yang berparas tampan dan sangat dominan, pemuda itu bahkan sampai tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan kepada sang manusia serigala tersebut, sampai akhirnya ia merasakan gairah yang berbeda, ia ingin dijamah oleh manusia serigala tersebut dan-"**

"Baekhyun?" Merasakan ada yang memanggilnya, Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati gebetannya di samping dirinya, Chanyeol, yang tengah memasang wajah heran kepada Baekhyun

"A-ah Chanyeol" Baekhyun salah tingkah saat ia sangat dekat dengan Chanyeol, ia bisa mencium aroma maskulin Chanyeol, sial ia sangat bahagia.

"Aku pikir aku salah lihat, mau membeli buku?" Chanyeol berkata namun tak menatap Baekhyun yang ia ajak bicara, hanya memasang raut datar dan mulai sibuk mencari buku yang ada di rak depannya.

"Iya, i-ini" Baekhyun menunjukkan buku yang ia pegang walau Chanyeol nampak tak peduli, brengsek memang, tapi lebih brengsek lagi jika Baekhyun tak tau diri bila Chanyeol hanya sekedar gebetannya, lebih tepatnya orang yang hanya di kagumi tanpa bisa ia mendekat.

Sad uke.

"Oh" Hanya itu yang Chanyeol ucapkan, tapi Baekhyun kebal dan tetap kuat hati menghadapi Chanyeol.

"Aku pergi" Chanyeol mulai menjauhi Baekhyun yang hanya bisa menunduk sedih, ya walaupun ia bahagia di ajak bicara duluan oleh Chanyeol, tapi ia tadi sudah berharap untuk di tanyai banyak hal tentang-

Apa kamu suka membaca buku-

Apa kamu sendirian, mau aku temani-

Atau

Apakah kamu sudah punya pacar, mau jadi pacarku-

Oke yang terakhir itu tak mungkin bakal terjadi, bahkan lagu yang di putar di toko ini adalah dari James Arthur - impossible, Baekhyun jadi ingin menangis.

Di tengah kegundahan hatinya, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membeli buku yang sekarang tengah di pegangnya itu, mungkin bisa menemaninnya saat ia di rumah sendirian sambil menunggu orangtuanya yang pulang minggu depan lagi, daripada memikirkan Chanyeol yang hanya membuatnya pusing.

"Disini kau rupanya, ayo pulang, atau mau aku traktir dulu?" Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja datang dan merangkulnya dengan muka sumringah, Baekhyun yakin pasti temannya itu sudah menemukan apa yang ia cari.

"Kamu saja yang ninggalin aku tadi, kalo pulang aku bakal bosan di rumah, jadi aku nerima traktiranmu"

Kyungsoo mengangguk senang dan menyertku keluar, namun Baekhyun menahannya saat ia tau akan membeli buku.

"Tunggu aku mau membayar buku ini" Kyungsoo berhenti dan langsung menatapku kagum.

"Wah wah tak menyangka kamu bakal beli buku" Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo datar dan mulai mencari kasir untuk membayarkan buku ini, sementara Kyungsoo hanya bersiul dan Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo tajam saat ia berada di meja kasir.

.

.

"Bye, Baekhyun" Kyungsoo berteriak dari dalam mobil yang jendelanya dibuka lebar hanya untuk melambaikan tangan pada Baekhyun ysng akan masuk ke dalam rumahnya

"Iya, hati-hati" Baekhyun yang melihat kegirangan Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepala maklum, mereka baru saja makan di CFC dan Baekhyun berterima kasih karena Kyungsoo benar mentraktirnya. Ia pun masuk kedalam rumahnya dan berbaring di kasur empuknya. Saat akan menutup mata Baekhyun ingat bahwa ia membeli sebuah buku, lalu setelahnya mulai beranjak dari kasurnya dan mengambil bukunya.

Baekhyun membacanya dengan tenang di meja belajarnya, ia tak terlalu suka membaca namun buku ini sangat menarik perhatiannya dan juga untuk mengalihkan rasa bosannya.

**-Mari mulai membaca dengan suara jika ingin masuk kedalam cerita ini, kau mungkin akan mendapatkan pengalaman baru yang bahkan orang lain tak akan pernah merasakannya, ucapkan kalimat ini lalu kau bakal terseret kedalamnya**

"Manusia serigala menungguku, dan aku tak ingin ia berlama menungguku, aku akan dengan senang jika aku terseret kedalamnya"

Baekhyun tak tau hal konyol apa yang ia sedang ucapkan, namun ia penasaran dengan tulisan pada awal ia membuka buku itu, namun yang lebih di kejutkan oleh Baekhyun tulisan itu berubah

**-Terimakasih sudah mau membuat sang manusia serigala tidak menunggu lebih lama, dan segeralah menjadi bagian dari cerita ini**

Baekhyun membulatkan mata saat ia merasakan pusing yang luar biasa, ia bahkan tak kuat untuk sekedar bernafas, sampai akhirnya pandangannya mulai menggelap.

.

.

Baekhyun mulai membuka matanya, pusingnya kembali kambuh saat ia mengedarkan pendangan dan menemukan dirinya di tempat yang sangat asing, seperti hutan yang terlihat sangat asri dan begitu subur.

Hanya saja Baekhyun di buat tak bernafas melihat dua orang pria di depannya yang terlihat khawatir, bukan karena mereka jelek, tentu saja mereka tampan namun bukan itu yang membuat Baekhyun membeku namun karena mereka telanjang.

YA MEREKA TELANJANG BULAT - dan posisi Baekhyun yang duduk di tanah sedang mereka berdiri membuat Baekhyun langsung melihat pemandangan itu, ia merasa semua menggelap lagi.

Dan dua orang di depannya itu langsung panik melihat Baekhyun pingsan.

_

_TBC_

Makasih buat yang sudah membacanya, mungkin masih jelek ya karena baru pertama nulis cerita fantasy, tapi aku bakal berusaha membuatnya biar lebih menarik


	2. (Two) How Can?

Story by : Rinaleee

CHANBAEK FANFICTION

.

.

.

(Two) How Can?

.

Bunyi gemercik air dan juga canda tawa memenuhi sungai Parapata -penduduk sekitar menyebutnya begitu- Dua pemuda yang tampak bukan orang biasa itu memiliki 2 telinga, seperti layaknya manusia namun memiliki hiasan lain di kepalanya, mereka adalah manusia serigala.

Manusia serigala memang biasa mandi di sungai, karena jaman mereka sekarang masih setara dengan jaman purba, bahkan pakaiannya hanya menggunakan kulit binatang seperti kancil, rusa dan hewan buruan lainnya.

"Jongin, Sehun, makan siang sudah siap" Dua pemuda itu saling menatap satu sama lain dan mulai berteriak kegirangan atas panggilan wanita yang berstatus menjadi ibu mereka, santapan yang ditunggu sudah jadi rupanya.

"Kami datang" Seru mereka bersamaan, Keduanya mulai menentaskan diri namun melupakan bahwa mereka masih telanjang, mereka tak sadar tentang hal itu dan melakukan perjalanan menuju rumah yang hanya sekitar 20 meter.

Walau jaraknya cukup jauh untuk mendengarkan suara ibunya, tapi mereka memiliki insting pendengaran yang kuat, yang tentu saja dimiliki oleh manusia serigala.

Saat melewati jalan menuju rumahnya, mereka tak sengaja melihat seorang yang tergeletak lemah, membuat Sehun dan Jongin mendekatinnya.

"Apa dia mati?" Jongin bertanya dengan raut khawatir pada Sehun yang tentu saja mengedikkan bahu karena tentu saja ia tidak tau.

"Aku hanya takut jika di kira kita yang membunuhnya, kita bisa di hukum mati karena membunuh" Dan jadilah Sehun yang tadi tidak peduli mulai menampakan wajah khawatirnya.

"Eungh" Suara itu menyadarkan mereka, saat Baekhyun mulai bangkit dari pingsannya, langsung membuat Sehun dan Jongin mati kutu, tak menyangka jika seseorang yang tadi pingsan adalah omega, karena secara umun omega adalah makhluk tercantik dari jenis werewolf lainnya.

Namun waktu mereka akan menanyakan perihal bagaimana omega itu bisa berada disini dengan tak sadarkan diri, Baekhyun malah sudah tepar lagi, sebelumnya Sehun dan Jongin heran, apa ada yang salah dengan mereka, kenapa bisa membuat omega di depannya seperti terkaget saat melihat Jongin dan Sehun.

Keduanya memandang satu sama lain, dan saat itulah keduanya sadar bahwa mereka memang telanjang bulat dan tentunya hal itu pula membuat Baekhyun yang baru sadar tadi langsung terjatuh pingsan lagi.

"Astaga Sehun! Jongin! Apa yang kalian lakukan, kenapa tidak memakai baju sih" Keduanya yang panik segera menoleh ke arah ibunya yang memanggil mereka, ia sudah menunggu dari tadi namun anaknya tak kunjung juga datang jadi ia mulai menyusul dan malah menemukan mereka dalam keadaan yang tak senonoh, telanjang dengan seseorang dibawahnya.

"Ada omega yang pingsan bu, bagaimana ini?"

"Pakai dulu baju kalian lalu bawa omega itu kerumah" Sehun dan Jongin mengangguk atas perintah ibunya.

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun dengan secercah harapan bahwa ia tadi hanya bermimpi, namun ia salah, sepertinya tempat yang menjadi tidurnya tadi bukanlah kamarnya, melainkan sebuah gubuk tua yang agak reot namun masih bisa di pakai untuk berteduh.

Hari pun terlihat sudah petang, karena Baekhyun melihat lentera yang terjejer rapi di langit-langit rumah ini.

"Anda sudah bangun?" Terdengar suara wanita yang membuyarkan pikirannya, ia mendapati seorang wanita tua dengan senyum penuh ketulusan.

Bagaimana bisa? Wanita tua itu berwajah seperti ibu Kyungsoo, Baekhyun sangat tau bagaimana wajahnya, hanya saja ia tampak lebih tua dan dan tidak seglamour penampilan ibu Kyungsoo.

"B-bibi Seon?" Baekhyun bertanya tidak yakin, namun di tanggapi oleh kekehan dengan tangan yang di bawa untuk menutup mulutnya, sungguh persis seperti bibi Seon asli.

"Kau tau darimana namaku, tapi itu benar namaku Kim Do Seon, dan memiliki aku anak angkat Kim Jongin dan Kim Sehun, orang yang tadi kau lihat sebelum pingsan" Bibi Seon tersenyum lembut lagi dan mengelus kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Ia tak habis pikir, apa mungkin ini kehidupannya di masa lalu bersama orang lainnya yang hidup di tahun abad ke 21, ia tidak yakin, lalu dimana Kyungsoo, mengapa bibi Seon tidak mengatakan Kyungsoo adalah anaknya?

"Lalu Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun hanya ingin bertanya agar ia tidak tersesat dijalan yang salah, mana tau Kyungsoo berada di sini dan mengantarnya pulang ke masa depan.

"Ia bersama ayahnya ke daerah seberang, kami sudah lama berpisah dan memutuskan menjalani kehidupan masing-masing" Seolah tidak menyadari bahwa Baekhyun hanya orang asing di keluarga Kim, namun mengapa tidak ada kecurigaan di wajah bibi Seon malah dengan lancar untuk menceritakannya.

"Makan dulu ya dengan kami, Sehun dan Jongin sudah menunggumu untuk makan bersama" Aku hanya mengangguk pasrah, ia bakal mencari jalan keluar dengan bertemu Kyungsoo, walau tak yakin jika Kyungsoo bakal mengenalnya atau tidak.

"Nah kita berdoa dulu, eumm..."

"Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun"

Bibi Seon berdehem dan melanjutkan acara berdoa bersama dan mereka pun mulai memakan hidangan yang ada di depannya, Baekhyun berfikir makanan ini enak namun agak amis, hanya saja karena ia lapar jadi ia memakannya dengan lahap.

Aku rasa makanan CFC yang ditraktir Kyungsoo tadi tidak masuk keperutku- ucap Baekhyun dalam hati

"Bi, biar aku bantu" Baekhyun menawarkan diri untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa makanan itu, membuangnya lebih tepatnya, karena yang mereka pakai untuk alas makanan hanya berupa daun pisang.

"Bakar saja di perapian, Hyun" Panggilan yang jarang ia dapatkan dari orang sekitarnya, namun Baekhyun seperti tidak memperkirakan bahwa panggilan ibu Kyungsoo yang asli juga memanggil dirinya begitu.

Ini sangat aneh.

Baekhyun mendekati Sehun dan Jongin yang sedang berada di area perapian, dan Jongin yang melihat itu langsung mengambil daun pisang yang pasti bakal di bakar.

"Bajumu cantik seperti orang yang memakainnya" Gombalan itu Baekhyun dapatkan dari si raut wajah menyebalkan dengan cengiran di bibirnya yang kini memandangnya, Baekhyun lalu mulai meneliti pakaiannya yang ternyata sangat minim.

Sial, benar-benar.

Ia seperti memakai handuk layaknya perempuan yang hanya melilitkan di bagian tubuh tertentu, namun bahan yang di pakai sangat tebal dan kaku, bahunya dan pahanya jadi terlihat sangat jelas, pantas saja Jongin bertingkah aneh dengan bersiul sambil melihat dirinya.

"Apakah kau kedinginan?" Sehun, orang yang tadi seperti tidak peduli kehadiran Baekhyun mulai menanyakan kondisi omega itu.

"Tidak juga, perapian ini sangat hangat" Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan senyuman sungkan, Sehun yang melihat itu ikut tersenyum tipis dan mulai membayangkan, apa ia mendapat jodoh dari dewa dengan mengirimkan omega seperti Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mulai memandang kedua orang yang berada di depannya, ia baru sadar akan benda aneh yang berada di atas rambut itu, dan juga sepertinya bibi Seon pun memilikinya.

Omong-omong Sehun terlihat memiliki rambut orange, mata orange, dan benda seperti telinga anjing juga berwarna orange sedangkan Jongin ia memiliki rambut hitam, mata hitam, dan telinga anjing berwarna hitam pula.

"Kau omega yang indah, Baekhyun" Jongin mulai berulah. Tapi apa katanya? Omega? Hal macam apa itu?

Baekhyun merasa ia lelah dengan semua ini, dan ia memilih beranjak dari kedua orang tersebut tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari jongin dan memilih masuk kedalam rumah bibi Seon

"Jongin, aku tak merasa mencium hormon yang ada di tubuhnya, benarkah ia omega?"

"Dan aku rasa aku tak melihat adanya telinga serigala di rambutnya"

"Haha mungkin ia masih belum sepenuhnya menjadi manusia serigala Jongin"

.

.

"Chanyeol sadarlah !!" Seruan itu terdengar lantang namun juga ada rasa khawatir di dalamnnya, Chanyeol hanya menggeram dan tidak mencoba melawan ayahnya.

"Jangan menggeram padaku" Ayahnya memukul kepalanya dengan keras agar menyadarkan Chanyeol yang bersiap menyerangnya.

Tak semua orang tau bahwa Chanyeol memiliki gangguan pada jiwanya, ia tak bisa bicara dengan benar, hanya menggeram dan bahkan tidak bisa mengetahui situasi yang ada. Dia akan menyerang siapapun yang membuatnya emosi.

"Ingat Chanyeol, kau tak akan bisa sembuh jika tidak mendapatkan belahan jiwamu, jadi tenangkan dirimu dan jangan coba-coba menyerang seseorang yang tak bersalah"

Chanyeol mulai diseret masuk kedalam kamarnya, ia tak melawan dan hanya menggeram seperti layaknya anjing yang akah menyerang mangsanya.

BRAKK!!

Pintu itu di tutup dengan kasar, ayahnya mengunci Chanyeol di kamarnya dan mulai menghampiri seorang omega yang terduduk di sofa rumahnya.

"Maaf Luhan, sepertinya ia tak memilihmu" Omega itu sangat cantik, dan mungkin Chanyeol bakal memilih Luhan untuk menjadi belahan jiwanya, namun ternuata salah, Chanyeol tetap menolaknya dan malah mau menyerang Luhan.

Luhan hanya mengangguk dan pergi dari rumah Chanyeol, Alpha yang mungkin akan membunuhnya tadi jika saja tak ada ayahnya yang menjaganya.

Siwon-ayah Chanyeol, hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas berat, ia sudah lelah mencarikan omega untuk Chanyeol, namun bukan berarti ia menyerah, ia akan terus menyembuhkan anaknya sampai bisa kembali normal.

.

.

Baekhyun keluar rumah karena tidak bisa tidur karena sudah berlamanya ia pingsan sehingga membuatnya tak bisa terlelap dengan baik, jadi ia memilih untuk duduk didekat perapian yang belum padam dengan memandang langit yang sedang menampilkan taburan bintang yang cantik.

Baekhyun tersenyum namun dengan air mata yang mengalir, ia ingin cepat pulang dan mengadu pada Kyungsoo tentang betapa aneh mimpinya ini, sungguh ia rindu temannya itu.

Hanya saja sangat disayangkan karena Baekhyun tidak akan bisa keluar dari dunia fantasi ini sebelum ia mengakhiri cerita di dalamnya.

_

_TBC_


	3. (Three) First Meet

Story by : Rinaleee

CHANBAEK FANFICTION

.

.

.

(Three) First Meet

.

Suasana malam ini sangat dingin, perapian yang tadi masih terlihat menyala pula menghangatkan sekarang sudah padam karena jumlah kayu menipis di telan oleh pekatnya bara api, namun hal itu tak di pedulikan oleh lelaki mungil yang sekarang tengah sendirian dan menangis tersedu-sedu dengan kepala yang di telungkupkan di lengan dinginnya. Baekhyun sangat ingin kembali ke kehidupannya yang asli, walaupun membosankan ia akan sangat bersyukur jika saja ia dikembalikan pulang kerumahnya.

Sehun yang saat itu mendengar isakan dari halaman depan rumahnya lantas penasaran akan siapa yang malam-malam begini lebih memilih untuk menangis daripada tertidur pulas dengan selimut hangat yang menutupi badan, Dan saat membuka pintu, Sehun mendapati Baekhyun terduduk dengan suara tangisan yang akan membuat siapapun tak tega mendengarnya lebih lanjut.

"Baek, kenapa menangis?" Sehun menyandarkan dirinya di kusen pintu, melihat tubuh Baekhyun yang mungkin akan membeku jika saja ia terus berada di luar mengenakan pakaian terbuka seperti itu di tengah dinginnya malam, tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Baekhyun, Sehun lebih dulu masuk kedalam lalu keluar dengan selimutnya guna untuk menghangatkan tubuh Baekhyun yang menggigil.

"Tidak, tidak, aku hanya rindu rumah… Oh terimakasih" Baekhyun cukup terkejut dengan selimut yang sudah menempel di pundaknya, ia bahkan baru sadar bahwa ia sedari tadi menggigil kedinginan.

"Aku paham, apa perlu kuantar pulang kerumahmu?" Sehun mengusap air mata Baekhyun dengan lembut, ia merasa harus melindungi omega di sampingnya itu, walau Sehun tak yakin juga dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang jika seseorang di sampingnya itu adalah omega atau hanya manusia yang tersesat di tempat para manusia serigala.

"A-aku bahkan tak ingat jalan pulang kerumah" Baekhyun yang mendapatkan perilaku Sehun, hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah, jika saja Park Chanyeol gebetannya mau melakukan hal itu, mungkin jantungnya bertalu lebih cepat dari yang ia rasakan saat ini.

"Katakan dimana kau tinggal, dan aku akan mengantarmu" Mendengar hal itu, Baekhyun tak berharap lebih, ia sudah pasrah untuk apa yang sudah ia perbuat sebelum sampai kesini, mungkin menunggu keajaiban akan lebih baik untuk sekarang.

"Percuma, kau tak akan tau" Baekhyun menjawab

"Baiklah, jangan bersedih seperti itu, lebih baik sekarang kita masuk dan tidur" Sehun mengusak rambut Baekhyun dan tersenyum dengan tulus, ia mulai bangkit dan menuntun Baekhyun untuk masuk kedalam.

.

.

Suasana di siang hari sangat berbeda dengan apa yang terjadi di Seoul, rindangnya hutan di sini membuat matahari yang terik tertutupi oleh pohon besar yang berjejer di atas tanah, sungguh indah, dan alangkah menyejukkan angin yang menerpa dirinya, pula dengan suara burung yang menambah kesan ramahnya tempat ini.

Kali ini Baekhyun tengah mencari beberapa kayu untuk di buat perapian nanti, ia membantu Bibi Seon karena tak tega membiarkan wanita yang sudah tua itu mencari kayu sendirian, sedangkan Sehun dan Jongin memiliki tugas lain yaitu mencari beberapa hewan buruan untuk di jadikan santapan makan malam nanti.

Karena tak menemukan kayu di daerah yang Bibi Seon tunjukkan, Baekhyun memilih mencari di tempat lain, menyusuri hutan yang berada dekat dengan sungai dimana ia pingsan sebelumnya, ia ingat, bahkan sangat, apalagi dengan pemandangan 'itu', ia tak akan lupa.

Ugh! Wajahnya sekarang memerah.

"KEMBALI KAU!!" Teriakan keras itu membuat Baekhyun tersentak dan langsung menoleh kepada suara orang berlari dari arah jalan yang ia tak tau akan membawanya kemana, lantas tiba-tiba saja seorang pemuda menampakkan diri kepada Baekhyun yang tengah terkejut, pemuda itu berlari, namun Baekhyun bisa melihat wajahnya secara jelas. Waktupun seakan melambat, Baekhyun dan pemuda itu saling bersitapan.

Oh, dia sangat tampan, bahkan lebih tampan dari Sehun dan Jongin, menurutnya.

Sedetik setelahnya, dua pria lainnya tampak mengejar pemuda itu dari arah belakang dan lalu melewati Baekhyun seolah ia tidak di sini. Namun saat Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu tidak peduli dan tidak ingin ikut campur, ia seperti teringat sesuatu, pemuda yang tadi bertatapan dengannya tampak tak asing, mirip Park Chanyeol.

A-APA? PARK CHANYEOL.

Baekhyun melebarkan matanya dengan dramatis, benar membingungkan dunia yang ia tinggali saat ini, mengapa bisa Chanyeol berada disini, tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Baekhyun lantas menyusul dua pria tadi yang tengah mengejar Chanyeol, karena masih belum terlalu jauh, Baekhyun dapat melihat mereka kebingunan saat di rasa Chanyeol tak terlihat dimanapun.

"Demi dewa! Kita kehilangan lagi bedebah itu!" Pria itu lantas berbalik badan dan menemukan Baekhyun yang seperti sibuk sendiri dengan memerhatikan bunga bangkai busuk dengan cara mengelusnya, dua pria itu bahkan menyerngit jijik dan berlalu setelahnya. Baekhyun lantas merasa lega akan hal itu, untung saja ia menggunakan pakaian yang mungkin lebih tertutup pula tak menampakkan wajah cantiknya, bisa-bisa ia di goda, karena Jongin sudah berpesan sebelum mereka berpencar mencari beberapa bahan rumah tangga 'Jangan pernah menunjukkan dirimu kepada orang-orang, kau tau? Omega seperti dirimu sulit untuk di temukan di sini'. Sejujurnya Baekhyun tidak paham maksud ucapan Jongin, tapi ia akan mematuhinnya mengingat dirinya berada di tempat yang asing.

Grrrr!!

Suara geraman dengan nada mendalam mengejutkan Baekhyun, membuat bulu kuduknya merinding apalagi saat ia merasakan suara itu di belakang dirinya, ia ingin lari namun bergerak saja ia tak kuasa, otaknya mengatakan bahwa ia harus pergi namun tubuhnya seakan membeku, dan ia pun berakhir ambruk dengan tangan yang menutupi wajahnya, berteriakpun rasanya tak punya suara yang kuat untuk mengeluarkannya.

"AAAAAAAA" Baekhyun akhirnya bisa berteriak kencang saat tubuhnya tiba-tiba di tindih oleh sesuatu yang besar, entah apa itu tapi ia tak ingin membuka mata, ia takut jika menemukan adanya serigala atau apapun itu hal yang mengerikan, tubuhnya saat ini bergetar apalagi saat geraman itu terdengar lagi walau tidak begitu keras.

"T-tolong jangan makan aku" Baekhyun bercicit lirih, layaknya mangsa yang sudah pasrah namun berharap ia bakal selamat, bisa saja ada seseorang yang baik hati menolongnya dan bisa bebas dengan hati yang senang. "Hiks…" Tangisan Baekhyun pecah, sudah tinggal di tempat aneh dan sekarang ia mau di mangsa dengan makhluk aneh di atasnya, nikmat tuhan mana lagi yang ia dustakan.

Chanyeol, tokoh yang sedang meninduh Baekhyun terkejut atas omega di bawahnya itu menangis, ia jadi tak tega atas apa yang ia lakukan, niatnya mau menyerang karena ia pikir Baekhyun sekomplotan dengan utusan ayahnya yang mengejar ia tadi. Chanyeol kabur karena merasa bosan di kamarnya, mencari mangsa untuk di jadikan makan siang tidak buruk juga, pikirnya. Namun sialnya ayahnya tau dan memanggil utusannya untuk menangkap Chanyeol.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol sedih saat ayahnya bahkan orang lain menganggap ia itu adalah manusia serigala yang buas dan liar, walau di balik itu faktanya ia masih sama dengan penduduk di sekitarnya hanya saja ia tak dapat berbicara normal dan memiliki emosi yang tidak stabil, siapapun akan menjadi pelampiasan emosinya.

"Grrr" Chanyeol bangkit dan membuat ekspresi sedih karena merasa ia melukai omega yang tadi di tindihnya, sungguh, Chanyeol tak pernak merasa sebegini sedihnya. Ia ingin berucap untuk jangan menangis namun apa daya ia sadar diri untuk hal itu. Jadi ia hanya menunggu dengan terduduk bersila di depan Baekhyun, memohon kepada dewa agar Baekhyun cepat berhenti menangis.

Saat di rasa sesuatu yang menindihnya itu pergi, Baekhyun menjadi terdiam dan lantas bangkit dari posisinya tadi, isakannya pula sudah reda, dan mulai membuka matanya dengan pelan, Baekhyun menetralkan jantungnya yang bertalu cepat sedari tadi namun setelah menyadari siapa seseorang yang terduduk sembari menatapnya jantungnya yang masih bertalu cepat ditambah dua kali lipat berdetaknya, mau mati saja rasanya.

Sungguh melihat Chanyeol yang tampak berbeda dengan aslinya di dunia nyata membuat Baekhyun lemas, dengan rambut merah dan mata merah yang sama amat menggairahkan pula tampanya wajah kebingungan itu sangat tidak wajar, apa boleh ia sekali saja memeluk tubuh besar itu?

Mereka berdua saling bersitatap, matanya memandang wajah satu sama lain dan berakhir dengan Baekhyun ambruk karena tak kuasa melihat indahnya wajah Chanyeol.

Sedangkan Chanyeol panik saat Baekhyun pingsan di hadapannya, ia tak tau harus apa, memberikan nafas buatan kah? Atau malah Baekhyun sudah mati dan ia harus menguburnya?

Sumpah Chanyeol bingung sekali dalam hal ini, tanpa pikir panjang Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun dan mencoba memberikan nafas buatan, walau lebih memungkinkan bahwa itu bukan sebuah pemberian nafas buatan tapi lebih masuk akal jika hal itu adalah ciuman sepihak oleh Chanyeol karena Baekhyun masih tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

"Bu, dimana Baekhyun?" Sehun dan Jongin baru sampai dengan membawa rusa yang mati di tangan keduanya, makan malam ini akan jadi makan malam yang besar, karena Baekhyun mungkin akan menjadi anggota keluarga baru di rumahnya. Namun saat ia hanya melihat ibunya di rumah tanpa omega mungil itu membuat Sehun menyerngit heran dan langsung bertanya kepada ibunya.

"Mungkin masih mencari kayu di hutan dekat danau, Ibu melihatnya kesana tadi" Bibi Seon tersenyum pada anaknya yang terlihat mengawatirkan Baekhyun, menjadikan omega itu menantunya boleh juga, batin Bibi Seon dalam hati.

"Aku akan menyusul" Jongin menimpali, dan merasa ia harus mencari Baekhyun karena hari sudah akan berganti petang, ia tak ingin omega cantik itu dalam bahaya karena berkeliaran sendirian tanpa seorang Alpha yang menemaninya, namun saat Jongin akan beranjak pergi, Sehun menahannya, terlihat keduanya mengeluarkan geraman tak suka satu sama lain membuat Bibi Seon menghela nafas.

"Mari kita cari bersama, bisa saja dia tersesat" Final Bibi Seon dan di setujui oleh keduanya walau perasaan cemburu masih ada di dalam hati Sehun dan Jongin.

_TBC_

Hey berjumpa lagi kleyan, baru ngelanjutin karena baru dapet hidayah, maaf bagi yang menunggu, semoga kleyan menikmati lanjutan ceritanya, dan makasih bagi yang sudah membaca *ngusap air mata terharu*

Hampir lupa, selamat ulang tahun buat kalian :3


End file.
